


Cheap Thrills

by Marinella



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinella/pseuds/Marinella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny never seems to sit still</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

Working with Kenny was like working with an hyper active puppy; always needing attention and never sitting still. He couldn't count how many pokes to the head that he had received from him. Or how many times he felt him pulling and braiding his hair. That dude was bored out of his mind and wanted to hang out with Cartman at the worse timing. Cartman was trying to think of an perfect revenge plan on Clyde, who called him a 'psychopath that was going to end up in my 600lb life.' He took a bite from his PB and J sandwich, "Stupid Clyde." He mumbled as he drew a sloppy stick figure version of him and drew a mustache and horns.  
Kenny laid on the table, he played with Cartman's brown locks as he brushed away the blonde hair from his paper. He looked up at Cartman's brown eyes and pouted.  
"Bored?" Cartman asked, his eyes half closed from sleep deprivation.  
Kenny nodded.  
He opened up his desk and pulled out a few blank pieces of paper and a crayon box. He laid it on top of the desk, "Go draw."  
Kenny sat up and snatched the paper and crayon box and laid his stomach on the floor.  
Cartman sighed as he continued to mindlessly doodle. Damn his writers block, or more specific, his mastermind block. He scratched his head, receiving a few dandruffs falling off like snow. He needed to take a shower after this, he reeked of energy drinks and PB & J sandwiches. Although he hasn't slept in over 24 hours, he was determined to commit the greatest mastermind plot, his greatest revenge. He wanted something new, he didn't want to repeat his old tactics.  
He glanced from his table to the floor, Kenny's stomach was laid on the cold floor of Cartman's basement. He drew various pictures of girls with watermelon sized breasts, mainly giving them huge light pink nipples.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and began writing, **REVENGE ON CLYDE DONAVON** , he wrote. He underlined it and wrote his name underneath. He began placing bullet points, ' _piss in his water bottle while he's in PE_ ' he stared at it for a few seconds before crossing it out. He shook his head, it was too corny. Too... Easy.  
In the corner of his eyes, he saw Kenny's eyes appear from behind the table. He gave him his full attention.  
Kenny put a blank folded paper on the table and slid it over to Cartman. His deep blue eyes watched as Cartman picked up the paper.  
"To: Eric, From: Kenny" it read, in big sloppy letters. Cartman unfolded the paper, inside it was a stick figure picture. One stick figure was bent over a table and had a few straight blonde hairs sticking out. The other stick figure was bent over the other, a small loop between them, which Cartman suspected was a dick. He had straight brown hair. On top of the letter read HORNY in bright huge orange letters.  
He laid the paper down to glance at him, who he could tell was smirking without seeing his mouth. Kenny wiggled his eyebrows, as to be seductive.  
Cartman crumbled the paper and threw it across the room. He watched as the blonde boy ran to get the paper, resembling a puppy fetching a stick.  
He returned back to his revenge. He made a new bullet point, _KILL CLYDE_. Cartman tilted his head slightly, would he be able to take away a classmates life? They were somewhat close, considering his dad was kinda banging his mom at the moment. He added three dots to the suggestion and a question mark at the end.  
In the corner of his eyes he saw Kennys eyes pop up from behind the table. He putted a smoothed out crumbled paper on the desk. He pushed it closer to Cartman and quickly retreating his hand.  
Cartman sighed and picked up the paper and unfolded it. The same drawing. Same words. But underneath horny it read PLEASE in green crayon.  
Cartman grumbled, "Quickie." He said as he got up from his seat. He watched as Kenny quickly shuffled to his feet, a big smile plastered on his face. He shook his head, but he couldn't hide the fact that his lips stretched into a grin.  
Kenny wasn't slow to move in front of Cartman and sit on his table, on top of all the papers he had for homework. He began removing his shirt until Cartman stopped him.  
"Quickie." He reminded.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and unbuckled his own pants and jumped off the table. His pants, as well as his underwear hit the floor. A huge erection sprang.  
Cartman raised his eyebrow at his friend's member, "You've gotten bigger, -Kenny grins widely- I can't believe you're letting me put it in you."  
Kenny shrugged as he leaned his waist to the table. He watched hungrily as Cartman unbuckled his pants, he wanted to shout at him to hurry up or to rip off those damn pants. But he knew damn well if he did or said something to interrupt Cartman, he'd buckle his pants back up and go back to wasting his youth on revenge. Yet, that didn't stop Kenny from digging his fingers on to the table.  
When Cartman's pants and underwear dropped , he stepped out of them and shoved them to the side of the table. He walked over to Kenny and picked him up and rested him on the table, "I don't have lube,what about you?" His hands were glued to Kenny's waist.  
He played with the brunettes earlobe between his thin fingers and shook his head.  
"We can stop and head to the store."  
Kenny thought about it for a second before shaking his head.  
Cartman sighed, "I don't want to hurt you." He said as he stepped away from Kenny. He knew that the second he shoved himself inside of Kenny without prep, he would start crying in pain. How was Cartman supposed to continue when Kenny was crying?  
Kenny rolled his eyes and jumped off the table. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his scrawny fingers around his member.  
"Kenny, wait-"  
Kenny's cold fingers sent a shiver down Cartman's spine, he smirked as he looked up to see Cartman's eyes closed, enjoying the sen- wait.  
A small snore escaped Cartman's lips.  
Kenny rested his hand on his thigh, his nails dug deep into his skin. He was sure He was going to get a cut right after. He tilted his head and placed his mouth on one of Cartman's balls. His teeth dug deep into it, like biting into boiled potatoes.  
Cartman shrieked, "Dude, what the fuck!?"  
Kenny removed his mouth and casted a glare at the larger boy, "Don't fucking go to sleep."  
Cartman's back tensed at the sound of Kennys voice. "I haven't slept in forever." He rubbed his eyes.  
Kenny rolled his eyes as he snickered. He slipped his tongue on the head of Cartman's dick, he twirled his pink tongue around the member, receiving muffled moans. He glanced up to see Cartman blushing and biting his knuckles until they turned redder than his blushes.  
Kenny grinned, "You're a blusher?"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
Cartman's cock started dripping, Kenny grinned at this. He glanced up at the boy before winking and licking off the sweet liquid. He removed his tongue and smacked his lips together before wrapping his mouth around Cartman's cock. He tasted the new liquid that sprang from his member onto his tongue. He twirled the head of the cock with his tongue before slowly bringing the cock down his throat, he experimented with how far he could take Cartman's dick down his throat.  
Cartman groaned, "Hold still." He mumbled before pulling himself back, slightly, before jamming himself back down Kenny's throat. He did that for a while, while Kenny squeezed his eyes shut and moved his blonde bangs behind his ear. He paused when he saw his liquid drip off Kenny's mouth.  
Kenny stroked Cartman, the liquid spreading all over his length. He looked up at him.  
Cartman gestured at his chin, "Got a little..." He let the sentence die in the air.  
Kenny looked down and wiped the liquid off with his pointer finger. He inspected it as his head went back up. He grinned at it and stood up, "Say ahh." He pulled out his pink tongue, that had turned paler than usual.  
Cartman mimicked Kenny, he slowly placed his finger on Cartman's wet and hot tongue. To Kenny's surprise, Cartman began sucking off the liquid from his finger. Cartman watched him chew on his lower lip, he felt Kenny's erection rubbing off Cartman's leg. Once his finger was removed from Cartman's tongue, he forcefully turned Kenny around and slammed him to the table.  
His chest slammed into the table, he let out a sigh of relief. He pulled his arm to the table and rested his head on them.  
Cartman snickered, "You sure getting my dick wet will be a good source of lube?"  
"C'mon,fat boy, gimme what-" Kenny gasped as he felt Cartman slipping himself inside him. "Dude." He exhaled.  
Cartman smirked and pulled his cock out and in, slowly. He studied Kenny's movements, although he enjoyed this he had to watch Kenny to see if he wanted to protest, to stop. He knew Kenny was the type of guy to say he'd enjoy something but then inside, it was tearing him apart. Literally in this situation. To his relief, Kenny didn't tense up or shut his eyes.  
His pace went a little faster, the only noise surrounding the small basement was Kenny's moans, and if you heard carefully, Cartman's groaning. Cartman placed his hand under Kenny's shirt, and that's when he felt a few lines of scabs. He lifted Kenny's shirt up, slightly, and saw that the lines of scabs that were nail caused. "You've been fucking other girls?" It didn't sound like a question, more like a statement. As Cartman said that, he groped Kenny's ass.  
Kenny groaned, "Maybe." And as soon as that word left his mouth, Cartman grabbed Kenny's dick and squeezed it. Kenny let out a yelp of surprise.  
Cartman leaned forward to Kenny's ear and whispered, "Don't be such a fucking whore."  
Kenny shivered at the warmth of Cartman's breath so close to his ear.  
Cartman leaned to over to Kenny's neck and traced his tongue in small circles, then he bit into it, receiving a cry from Kenny.  
He clenched his teeth and his eyes wandered the basement, that's when he spotted the paper that read REVENGE ON CLYDE DONOVAN. He tilted his head slightly, not realizing this gave Cartman more access to his delicate neck. "Babe?"  
Cartman furrowed his eyebrows, he detached his mouth from Kenny's skin, "Did you just call me babe?"  
Kenny shrugged, "You're -reads the recent bullet point- going to kill Clyde?"  
Cartman sighed, "I don't know, man."  
He scanned the paper and then the walls, "I know what you could do."  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, "What?"  
"Do you remember when Clyde's grandma died, like a week ago?"  
"How could I forget? Clyde was throwing himself on the casket." He rolled his eyes.  
"I remember where she got buried."  
"So?"  
"So let's drug Clyde, dig up his grandmas body and cut off her flesh. Then we'll superglue it to him."  
Cartman paused for a second, and for a moment, Kenny wished he could see his face.  
"Okay."  
Kenny eyes widened, "Wait, really?"  
Cartman removed himself from Kenny, "Yea, man. Let's do it tonight." He picked up his pants and underwear and started putting it on. Kenny did the same. As he was buckling his belt he saw Kenny move to behind the table and rested his elbows on the table and held his face in his hands.  
"You know, you call me the whore but we both know that after tonight, the first place you're going to is Kyle's room."


End file.
